First Date
by Skate-815
Summary: After Sam was promoted to DI, Phil doesn't cope very well, and moves stations. Stuart sees this as the chance he's been waiting for. Now there's 2 parts one from Stuart's POV and one from Phil's. please R
1. Stuart's Point of View

**First Date**

**By now, I'm sure a lot of you know how I don't like to write fics the way most ppl do, and I aim to be different in most cases. That being said, here's my first, and probably only Sam/Stuart fanfic.** **There are alot of sp elements though**

**I am expecting zero reviews, any more would be a bonus. I'm just writing this to be different :D **

**That being said, I would also be happy with 0 hate-mail. ;)**

**This is set sometime in the near future, from Stuart's POV.**

I can't believe she's here. With me. I'm sitting in the best restaurant in town, which will put quite a dent in my wallet, but I don't care, because I'm on my first date with Sam Nixon since we broke up over the whole pregnancy fiasco, and she actually seems like she's enjoying herself.

When she got made DI, I was sure that our relationship would never be the same again. When she told Phil and I, we shared a look, and I knew that for possibly the first time ever, we were thinking exactly the same thing: _What are we going to do now?_

Neither of us had any idea what to say, that much was clear, but somehow Phil managed to recover quicker than I did, hugging her, kissing her on the cheek and congratulating her. Definitely doing all the things a good friend should, while I stood there acting like a gormless idiot.

However, things soon started to work in my favour. Phil is rebellious in nature. He never used to listen to Neil half the time, and now that Sam shares his power… well let's just say Phil doesn't like being ordered around by a woman he used to date. It was just minor things of course. Phil wouldn't dare disobey on anything major, but it was the small things that really started to annoy Sam. Eventually her patience with him snapped, and they had a massive argument in the DI's office. The door was shut, so no one could make out exactly what was being said, but we got the general idea. The very next day, Phil filed for a transfer, and he was gone within a week.

On his last day, they avoided each other like the plague and as far as anyone else knows, they didn't say a proper goodbye. She coped a lot better than I imagined though, and when I asked her out a week later, she agreed, with no trace of regret or guilt in her voice.

The dates going well, but I know that if we are to ever succeed in a proper relationship, like the one I crave from her, we need to be open with each other, about the present, and the past. We need to speak about that taboo subject that was the end of us the first time, her miscarriage.

Of course I was scared of her pregnancy. We hadn't planned it, and we weren't prepared. It's only natural. Even her then precious Phil Hunter always ran a mile when he knocked up one of his many conquests, or so the rumours say. However, she branded me immature and unready for a 'proper' relationship with her, and we split, only for her to tumble into bed with possibly the most emotionally stunted man on the planet. How she ever thought she would be able to sustain anything resembling a relationship with that arrogant sex addict is beyond me. Yet, for a while they stayed strong, despite his obvious confusion over where their boundaries were and her growing annoyance at his need to flaunt their relationship everywhere.

I was nervous when I asked her on this date. I was sure she'd say no, because everyone who ever saw them together imagined that Phil and Sam were meant to be, despite the obvious destructive nature of their relationship. I don't think she ever loved him, but of course it's impossible to tell. When we were together the first time, wherever I'd go, I would be faced with constant reminders of him. Pictures of them together in her house, taken at times when they were just friends and those taken when they were lovers. Her birthday present from Phil, a book on criminology, sits permanently by her bedside while my necklace was thrown into a jewellery box at the first opportunity, never to emerge again. She brushed it off, saying Phil knows her better than anyone. What's that supposed to mean though? That I'll never take his place as the most important guy in her life, even though he's transferred? It's a daunting thought, but I know I need to ignore all negative thoughts such as these if we ever have a hope in Hell of surviving.

* * *

_The next day_

It had all been going so well too. Of course, that was the night that Phil Hunter chose to ring Sam for the first time since his departure, suggesting meeting her for coffee, as 'Just Friends.' As if that could ever work. Whether or not he has a hidden agenda is irrelevant. Phil has no self control, that much is painfully certain. Sam, of course accepted, seeing as he's Phil Hunter. The greatest man in the world in her eyes. All that remains to be seen is how much Sam can restrain herself, and how much loyalty she feels towards me at this early stage in our new relationship. The history is definitely there, but then again she has some with Phil. Much more than she has with me actually. So our whole relationship is basically riding on how well my sort of girlfriend can resist Phil Hunter's charms. I am so screwed.

* * *

_The following week_

I knew it. Once again, just as Sam and I are getting back together, Phil just had to swoop in being all charming and everything she looks for in a man, and let's face it, why would she want me when she could have him? The bloody love of her life. Next time I see him, I'm definitely going to throttle him. Who the hell does he think he is anyway? He left! He walked out on her! He should have forfeited any chance at any relationship ever with her in that one single move, but he's still in the picture.

He kissed her on their 'just friends coffee date.' I know he's a sex addict, but he's moving fast even by his standards. And now she's 'thinking' about our future together. Now all I can do is wait. The logical choice is me. I'm a better man than Hunter ever has a hope of being. The answer should be obvious. It won't be though. The very fact she has to think is an indication of that. I just hope that she can see past any visions she's built up of Phil in her head, to the real adulterous, unworthy man he truly is.

* * *

_The Following year_

It's been a year since Samantha Nixon, the love of my life, picked me over him. After that final rejection, she never saw him again. She's with me now, and we're incredibly in love. We have a house together, she's pregnant again, and I'm ready to pop the question. The pictures of Hunter are out of the house. I don't know what she did with them, and quite honestly, I don't care, as long as I don't have to look at them. However, one thing bothers me. I've still never seen that necklace worn, and that book is still sitting as if glued to that cabinet by her bedside…

**If any SP fans actually made it to the bottom, I'm considering an epilogue, in which after their 'just friends' kiss, they start having an affair :D**

**Tell me what you think of the fic, and the idea please :D**


	2. Phil's Point of View

**Big thanks to Laura, Becki (who i forgot to thank last time, sorry about that lol), mrs-stuart-turner, Gemz, crazyamy05, becca996, Vikki, S-Nixon, billy uno, CarrotLucky13 and NIXONSPARKLE**

**It didn't quite work the way I thought it would, but comments are great :D**

I left Sam. I have no right to call her. That's what I have to keep telling myself to stop myself dialling the number I memorised long ago. I don't deserve her. When she got the DI's position and she started work, the jackass inside of me re-emerged, and I couldn't take it. I don't know whether I have a problem with woman in charge of me, or if it's just that one particular one, the one that's still under my skin after all this time.

However, at the start, I did the right thing, congratulating her, kissing her cheek, and smiling and hiding every doubt I had. Sam and I had changed since the days we couldn't look at each other without passing some comment. I was sure we could make it work. How different could it be anyway? She's always bossed me around, as well as Stuart. We both just took it because we both loved her. Nothing else mattered, because at the end of the day, she was still the same rank as us, and we could always just ignore her if she got too annoying.

We barely made it a week with her in charge, before she called me into her office for some inconsiderable little thing like being late for the fourth day in a row. We shouted, we yelled, and then I kissed her. She slapped me, of course. She might have thought I just wanted her to shut up, or maybe she thought I believed I would get an easier time of it if we were in a relationship. Or just maybe, she realised in that moment that I was still in love with her, and she couldn't deal with the pressure. Who can ever tell with DI Samantha Nixon?

Whatever the reason, I knew I couldn't stay at Sunhill with that sort of atmosphere. I went above her head, to Jack and made up some excuse about the Zain case being too much, and having too many bad memories to remain at the nick any longer. He knew the real reason of course. It's just that he knew he would have to lose either Sam or I, and he chose to keep her. I was gone within a week, and I never intended looking back. We never even said goodbye, which is exactly why I'm sitting in bed tonight, phone by my side, itching to call her. Just to say goodbye of course. No deep professions of love would be needed.

An image of Sam and I together flashes in my mind. It isn't anything deep, or special. We're not even together. It's just me holding her, when she sobbed over Abi's disappearance for the millionth time. That time marked a new stage in our relationship though. We moved from mutual dislike to friendship around that time.

Suddenly, I've decided and I'm punching the numbers into the keypad before my common sense can stop me.

"Hello?" Sam answers on the third ring, and then I realise with a jolt I have no idea what to say, "Hello?" she asks again. I'd better say something soon, I think, or she'll think it's a prank call

"Hey, it's Phil."

"Oh hey Phil. Give me a second, will you?" I wait dutifully, while I hear muffled voices on the other end. I wonder who she's with, jealousy overtaking my system like a poison. I'd only been gone a little while, and she was with someone else already.

"Sorry about that" she's back

"Did I hear voices?" I try and fail to keep my voice neutral

"Yeah, me and Stuart are on a date" and just like that, my heart shatters.

"I'll leave you to it then"

"No wait, he doesn't care. He can wait while we catch up" that's clearly a lie. Stuart hates me as much as I hate him.

"Look, go back to him before your food goes cold"

"Okay, but meet me for coffee tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Great. I get coffee as friends, while Stuart gets a three course meal. God, I hate him.

* * *

_The following day _

Okay, now I'm on cloud nine. I just got back from my coffee with Sam, and it was fantastic. She said she missed me. She said that the DS she hired to replace me is rubbish, and that she wants me back. She probably means at the nick, but I like to think there's an ulterior meaning to those words. For a while, it seemed like nothing had changed, and we were talking like we used to, way before Zain fell in love with that psycho. Before Stuart arrived and started perusing Sam when it was obvious to everyone that that was my job. We were speaking like we had before Romania turned every boundary we had on its head, before we both got terrified.

When she said she had to go back to work, she kissed me on the cheek. I saw my opportunity, and kissed her on the lips, for the first time since the office incident. This time, she kissed me back, and she didn't run away afterwards either. She promised she'd call tomorrow, and I feel like a teenager, on edge until she does.

* * *

_The following week _

She called me. She's 'thinking' about her future with both Stuart and I… Thinking doesn't bode well for me, because she'll think about Cindy and all the times I cheated on her. I have no chance in Hell. And then there's Stuart, who's never _really_ hurt her. He just ran when he heard about the pregnancy, just like I've done before. Personally, if I were her, I'd stay well clear of both of us. She won't though. She's drawn to me, and apparently to Stuart too. Enough to give him another chance, until I interrupted it with that call, anyway.

* * *

_The following month _

Sam did what she thought was the smart, sensible thing to do and chose Stuart. Honestly, I don't blame her.

* * *

_The month after that_

Sam went back to Stuart. I know that's true, because the smug git sent me a text, gloating in it. But recently, she's been coming to my house, telling me she misses me, saying she made the wrong choice. But she hasn't broken up with him. If she really wanted to be with me, wouldn't she have done that first? I love her, and so does Stuart, but I can't tell which one of us she loves back. Maybe both or maybe neither, and she's just stringing the both of us along in order to feel loved.

Last night, she was here and she brought wine. I think she was trying to get me drunk. Maybe she wanted me to sleep with her, just to refresh her memory on her comparisons of Stuart and I. Or maybe she was testing me, to see how much I'd changed from the old Phil Hunter who'd sleep with anyone if given half a chance. I used to think I had changed, for her. But since joining this new nick, I've been with a different copper every night. I did everything for her, and now that's she's gone, I've just stopped caring. However, Sam's off limits. Too much heart ache is to be found with her. I've learned that the hard way. But I just don't know how much more of this flirting I can take from her.

* * *

_3 months later _

I finally snapped and told Sam I didn't want her near me anymore. I said something I didn't mean about being forced out of the nick because of her, and then she just left, without a second glance. Now that she's gone, taking her torturous, seemingly never ending flirting with her, I feel free. But I also feel dead inside.

* * *

_The following year_

It's emotional suicide, but I don't care. Sam's been coming round every night again now, only this time it isn't just drinking and flirting. We've been sleeping together for two months now, and she's showing no signs of leaving Stuart. I love her. She knows it. This is beyond cruel, yet she still insists on coming back every night, letting me believe, just for a few glorious hours a night that maybe she does love me. Maybe she will leave Stuart. Maybe, one day, we'll be that fairy tale couple with 2.4 kids and a dog. But then she leaves, back to his bed, and my entire world crashes down around me. That knowledge makes me hate her, but I love her just that little bit more, and that little bit more is what stops me leaving her for good.

* * *

**reviews spread happiness**


End file.
